Éventrer des peluches, c'est mal
by Trafalgar-Square
Summary: Marco, Thatch et Ace, sont perdus dans le château de Big Mom, alors qu'ils pensent être condamnés à errer indéfiniment dans celui-ci, ils font la rencontre de Charlotte Anglais, et Charlotte Anana. OS


De la neige commença à tomber alors qu'ils arrivaient près de Whole Cake Island. Les pirates regardaient avec fascination cette fabuleuse neige qui était, en fait, de la Barbe à Papa. Neige bleue, par ailleurs. Des ordres fusèrent, ils ne voudraient, sous aucun prétexte, rater la Tea Party. En effet, c'était un endroit parfait pour essayer d'assassiner Big Mom. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui était célébré le mariage de Charlotte Pudding et Vinsmoke Sanji. Les pirates se pressaient, ils n'était pas en retard, mais, en tant que Yonko, ils devaient aller voir Big Mom avant, pour se "présenter". Alors qu'elle les connaissait très bien. En même temps, on était sur le Shin Sekai, alors qui, mais qui !? Ne connaissait pas les pirates de Barbe Blanche ? Ils ont fait la guerre à Marine Ford, par on ne savait quel moyen, ont ramenés à la vie tous leurs frères morts, et, à part ça, tout va bien, personne ne savait qui ils étaient ! La blague ! Même Ussop serait plus convaincant… C'est pour dire.

Pendant qu'ils amarraient le navire au port, un représentant de la famille Charlotte arriva. Perospero, s'approcha de l'embarcation, et attendit que quelqu'un daigne lui adresser la parole, après tout, lui seul pouvait les emmener voir Big Mom. Finalement, Barbe Blanche dit à Marco et à Thatch d'aller voir, sans leurs flottes respectives, Linlin, et de se "présenter". Ils acquiescèrent, et partirent vers Perospero qui les attendait en bas.

Arrivés devant le Château de Whole Cake, Thatch siffla en voyant le hauteur de la porte devant eux, alors que Marco affichait un air dégoutté. Voir toutes ces sucreries lui donnaient la gerbe. La fameuse porte s'ouvrit et Perospero les invita à le suivre. Ce qu'ils firent. L'intérieur luxueux était horriblement laid, mais ils se passaient de faire des commentaires, il valait mieux, selon eux. Même si Big Mom n'était pas DU TOUT effrayante quand on la voyait, son aura, par contre, c'était autre chose. Marco et Thatch ne l'avoueraient jamais, mais ils avaient eu la frousse en arrivant dans la salle de réception.

L'entrevue passé, ils retournèrent au bateau annoncer à Père qu'il devait séjourner dans le château. Celui-ci grogna pour la forme, et accepta. Mais avec une condition bien sûr ! Il prendrait des commandants avec lui, et en laisseraient plusieurs sur les bateaux. Celle-ci fut accepté, et il partit avec : Izou, Atmos, Haruta, Kingdew, Namur, Vista, Thatch, Ace et, forcément, Marco.

Quelques heures étaient passés, et bien évidemment, Ace avait faim, sauf que leur Père leur avait dit de ne pas rester seul, donc Marco et Thatch furent obligés de l'accompagner.

Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le château, cherchant désespérément la cuisine dans tous les étages et toutes les pièces, ils tombèrent sur deux gamins en train de se disputer.

«Rends-moi mon couteau ! s'écria la petite fille.

\- Yo ! Jamais, yo ! lui répondis un gamin avec une banane noire.

\- Je veux éventrer mon ours en peluche, laisse-moi faire ! Il me faut mon couteau pour ça.

\- Jamais de la vie, mon pote, yo !

\- Mais arrête de me faire chier ! Je le veux, et maintenant ! ordonna la fillette aux cheveux roses.

\- Yo ! Va crever, sale psychopathe, yo ! s'exclama la "mini racaille".

\- Excusez-nous, mais on cherche la cuisine, est-ce que vous pourriez-nous montrer où elle se trouve, demanda poliment Marco.

\- J'ai pas envie de te montrer, mon pote, yo ! rétorqua mini Thatch.

\- Je viens de le remarquer, mais, en fait, il te ressemble vachement Thatch, fit remarquer Ace, tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais couché avec Big Mom. En même temps, je peux comprendre, tu dois pas être très fier...

Thatch devint rouge de colère, et commença à engueuler Ace, à cause des conneries qu'il disait, et Marco s'appuyait au mur tellement il avait mal aux côtes, d'avoir trop rit.

\- Au fait, interrogea Ace, vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Yo ! Anglais, mon pote, yo ! répondit le garçon.

\- Moi, c'est Anana, dit la fillette.

\- Anana ? Marco, tu sais, faut pas proposer des idées de prénom qui qualifie ton physique, sinon, après, les enfants vont se retrouver avec un prénom nul, du genre : Poulet, Dinde, Ananas Volant... le Logia ne put finir sa phrase, Marco lui avait donné un coup de poing qui l'avait envoyé s'écraser sur le mur d'en face. Pour le coup, c'était Thatch, maintenant, qui riait comme une dinde. Ace se releva, et guérit instantanément ses blessures grâce à son fruit du démon.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux vous conduire à la cuisine, j'avais prévue d'y aller de toute façon, proposa Anana.

\- Oui, on veut bien, merci, remercia Thatch.

Anana leur dit alors de la suivre, et elle commença à marcher dans plein de couloirs, tellement qu'on aurait cru qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait.

\- Au fait, ça se passe toujours comme ça avec Anglais, yoi ? interrogea Marco.

\- Nan, pas qu'avec lui, ils disent tous que je suis pas normale, et que je suis une psychopathe, ça m'énerve ! C'est même pas vrai en plus, je comprends pas pourquoi ils disent ça.

\- Il y a sûrement une raison, yoi, t'es sûre de pas savoir ?

\- Bah, peut-être que c'est parce que j'éventre mes peluches, mais je vois pas ce que ça peut leur faire, en plus, Anglais parle comme une racaille, et pourtant, on lui dit rien, c'est chiant, se plaignit Anana.

\- Pourquoi tu éventres tes peluches, yoi ?! s'exclama Marco.

\- Bah, parce que c'est marrant, et puis, personne me parle, alors je passe ma colère dessus, c'est tout.

\- Et ils savent ce que veux dire le mot "psychopathe" ? demanda Thatch.

\- Heureusement, je leur est déjà donné la signification pour qu'ils arrêtent de m'appeler comme ça, mais rien à faire, au contraire, ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Et tu leur a dit quoi comme signification, s'inquiéta Ace.

\- J'ai appris la définition dans le dictionnaire, et ça disait, je cite : "Personne qui souffre de psychopathie", mais comme ils sont trop cons, ils connaissaient pas le mot psychopathie, et comme je m'en doutais, je l'ai apprise aussi, "Trouble de la personnalité caractérisé par des conduites antisociales, l'instabilité et l'absence apparente de culpabilité", voilà, et ça n'a strictement rien changer.

\- Peut-être que, comme tu leur parle pas, ils arrivent pas à te cerner, et disent des choses méchantes pour que tu réagisses et leur parle, suggéra Ace.

\- Oh, putain, c'est la fin du monde, Ace a dit un truc intelligent, et a réfléchi ! gueula Thatch.

\- Mais ta gueule Thatch ! J'essaie de l'aider ! Moi !

\- C'était quoi ce sous-entendu plein de reproches ! Marco ! Défends-moi !

\- Je vois pas pourquoi, puisque ce qu'il dit est vrai, yoi. À part crier, tu ne fais rien, et franchement, ça nous aide pas.

\- Mais euh, vous êtes méchant ! Je le dirais à Père !

\- Mais oui, vas-y, de toute façon t'as que ça à faire, puisque ça fait quelques mois que j'ai vu un rapport. Donc, apparemment, tu as tout le temps de t'amuser, yoi.

Anana les regarda se disputer avec envie, elle rêvait de parler comme ça avec ses frères et sœurs. Ne pas avoir peur d'entamer une discussion avec eux. Tout ça, elle en mourrait d'envie. Que les gens arrêtent de l'insulter, de la frapper. Tout ce qu'ils lui faisaient, ça la détruisaient moralement et physiquement. Elle ne put les retenir, des larmes dévalèrent ses joues, atterrissant au sol dans un "ploc" incessant. Les adultes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers elle, et essayèrent de lui demander ce qui n'allaient pas, et la réconfortèrent comme ils pouvaient.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille arrêta de pleurer, elle continua donc son chemin vers la cuisine, ne vérifiant pas si les pirates la suivait. Arrivés devant celle-ci, les pirates la remercièrent, et Anana alla chercher un couteau, elle le prit, et revint vers Ace, Marco, et Thatch. Ils la regardèrent, en se demandant pourquoi elle le tendait vers eux, puis finalement, et le lança par terre, le reprit, et cassa la lame en deux, sous le regard sidéré des pirates.

\- Depuis quand tu peux casser un couteau à mains nues ?! Tu devrais pas savoir faire ça ! Et puis, c'est dangereux, tu pourrais te couper, fais attention, éloigne toi, je vais le ramasser et le rendre aux cuisiniers, d'accord ?

\- OK, mais, maintenant, je suis sûre de plus éventrer mes peluches, puisqu'en cassant ce couteau, j'ai cassé ma volonté d'ouvrir mes peluches et de ne plus parler aux gens, au moins, peut-être que quelque chose va changer ! Finit-elle avec un énorme sourire qui la rendit extrêmement mignonne.

Les commandants de Barbe Blanche sourirent, puis dirent en même temps :

\- Bonne chance, dans ce cas !

Et ils la serrèrent dans leurs bras, l'étouffant sans le faire exprès, mais elle s'en fichait, puisque, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle ne ressentait pas de la haine pour quelqu'un.

* * *

Dix ans était passés depuis la Tea Party, Père arrivait au bout de sa vie, même si tout le monde faisait semblant de ne pas savoir, tous était très inquiets, et ne voulait pas imaginer la tristesse de Marco qui, étant un Phénix, était immortel.

\- Père ! Une barque se dirige vers nous ! Elle affiche le drapeau blanc, que fait-on ? demanda un mousse.

\- Laissez-la s'approcher, répondit-il.

Quelques minutes passèrent, avant que l'embarcation cogne contre le bateau, et laisse voir deux adolescents enlacés dedans. Ils avaient les yeux fermés et devaient avoir environ seize ou dix-sept ans. On les remonta, et vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses, un garçon aux cheveux noirs coiffés en banane, et un sac ouvert laissant voir des habits, des restes de nourritures, une gourde vide, et un couteau très aiguisé. La jeune fille se réveilla, et fut surprise, avant de leur faire un grand sourire et de les remercier de les avoir sauvés. Elle regarda le garçon à côté d'elle, et lui foutu une claque, ce qui le réveilla.

\- Ah ! Te voilà enfin réveiller, c'est pas trop tôt ! En plus c'était TON tour de garde ! Heureusement qu'il y a pas eu de tempête ! On aurait pu crever j'te signale, on est sur le Shin Sekai, pas sur la première partie de Grand Line ! Sale frère indigne, même pas capable de rester éveillé une heure ! accusa la jeune fille.

\- Tu vas te calmer, mon pote ! Je te signale que si tu m'avais pas obligé à venir pour retrouver tes pirates de Moustache Blanche, ou un truc comme ça, rien ne serai arrivé ! se défendit-il.

\- Excusez, moi, yoi, mais est-ce qu'on pourrai savoir ce que vous nous voulez ?

Les adolescents se retournèrent en même temps, regardèrent le second de Barbe Blanche, puis, la fille se jeta à son cou, en hurlant :

\- MAAAAAAAAARCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Mon sauveur ! Anglais ! On a trouvé les pirates de Barbe Blanche ! C'est génial ! Où sont Thatch et Ace ? Il faut que je les enlacent aussi ! Ça fait déjà dix ans, j'espère qu'ils me reconnaîtront !

\- A-Anana, yoi ?

\- Et ouais ! c'est moi, j'ai changé t'as vu ! Je suis devenue super belle ! Ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir, franchement, t'es toujours aussi beau qu'avant ! Mais bon, pour l'instant, je vais voir Ace et Thatch !

Et elle partit en courant vers l'intérieur du navire, laissant tout le monde, sur le pont, abasourdis.


End file.
